A Second Chance
by VoodooKing
Summary: What if the Hansen’s weren’t assimilated? Annika goes to Starfleet, from then on, it's my imagination. Currently a WIP. Will be an ongoing series. Pls R&R. *Chapter 6 Up!*. Timeline/Continuity errors will be fixed. Ideas r welcome.
1. Chapter 1: A Lovely Morning

Ex Astris Scientia  
  
A Sécond Chancé  
  
Author's note: Why am I writing this? This story was inspired by the events in the episodes "The Raven", "Dark Frontier 1 and 2". I wanted to create an alternate timeline where the Hansen's managed to somehow escape the Borg. They somehow get back to the Alpha Quadrant and get back to Earth. Annika Hansen grows up. I've decided not to write about her childhood preferring to let the reader's imagination do the job. So I've aged her 15 years and continued from there instead. Please note that I'm trying my best to make the story fit into the Star Trek universe. So if you notice things that are not 'canon', please email me with the sentence and the correct term and I will update it. The story of Annika and her parents will continue as she grows. Who knows, she might be the Science Officer on Voyager a few chapters down.  
  
Summary : I've fast forwarded to the year 2370. The year USS Voyager was launched, 2 years before USS Enterprise E was launched and 3 years after Wolf359. I hope this clears up any confusion about the timeline.  
  
Disclaimer : Star Trek Voyager and its mentioned characters therein are the property of Paramount. The rest are mine. Tthis story is from my imagination. I'm not making any monetary gains from this story so if you want to sue me, go ahead, I'll pay you with peanuts.  
  
********  
  
Field Notes USS Raven Stardate 32634.9  
  
The Raven was hit by a subspace particle storm. We took heavy damage and our multi-adaptive shielding went offline for 13.2 seconds. Unfortunately, it was long enough for the Borg to perceive us a threat.  
  
"I found something, a nebula." Erin Hansen said to a husband, Magnus.  
  
"Class?" He replied back.  
  
"Mutar, distance 3 light-years. I'm setting a course." Said a panicked Erin as she entered the course corrections into the helm. Magnus looked back towards his wife and the realization came.  
  
"The particle density's too high. The hull would breach." He said, exasperated as he came over from his console to look over his wife's calculations  
  
"We can reinforce structural integrity!" she was cut short with her husband's immediate reply.  
  
"We'll find somewhere else to hide."  
  
"There's no time!" Erin replied, her mind focused on her console.  
  
"It's been 3 hours and the Cube hasn't found us yet, as long as we can keep masking our warp trail."  
  
"No, please. Mum.. Dad.. Don't let them assimilate us!!" Annika screamed as she awoke breaking in a cold sweat. She sat up in her bed breathing heavily.  
  
"Computer lights on." She looked at the chronometer, it read 5.00AM. It was still early. She opened her bedroom door and looked down the hallway. It was dark and her parents were still asleep. Of course they were, a good thing she had her room installed with soundproofing.  
  
She closed the door and went to her desk. With a heavy sigh, she sat down and opened her diary. Till today, she still preferred pen and paper then speaking to a Computer to record her logs.  
  
It's been close to 15 years since Mum, Dad and me had narrowly escaped the Borg. And yet I'm still having these bad dreams. What is going on? My graduation is coming and I don't want these dreams to affect me. I have to talk to my parents about this in the morning.  
  
8:00AM the chronometer read. And the sunlight illuminated the house as brilliantly as it did many mornings before. Magnus and Erin were already up and about, replicating fresh coffee, bread and jam. Annika gingerly walked into the kitchen and got herself a cup of coffee. She carefully sipped, not wanting to spill coffee on her blue Starfleet uniform. She looked at the toast, and decided against it for fear of having to brush away crumbs off her uniform because she really hated that.  
  
"Mum, Dad, good morning. Did you guys sleep well huh?" Annika asked as she eyed them both. She pulled a chair and sat.  
  
"Yes Anni, why do you ask? Did you have bad dreams again??" Her mum said as she came over to feel her daughter's forehead.  
  
"Magnus, put that down and come over here, our dear Anni's been having bad dreams again." Erin said, stroking her daughter's head.  
  
He placed the news PADD on the couch and walked over to the dining table. "Geez, isn't that like the third time this week? Maybe you should eat more of your breakfast and stop worrying about crumbs."  
  
"Mum, Dad, it happened.again. I don't know why I keep dreaming about them. And there were other nightmares as well. I saw the Borg come and take both of you away." Annika said worriedly.  
  
"Anni honey. It's been 15 years. Isn't it a bit too late to be having nightmares about them? You're almost 21 now!" her dad said, a bit bewildered.  
  
"I know! It feels so weird. I thought I would've outgrown all that. Maybe I'm just afraid of being taken away since I'm graduating and all." Annika said, resting her head on her right hand, in pensive thought.  
  
"What do you mean taken away? If you mean your posting to a starship, I thought that's what you've always wanted Annika. We are so proud of what you've achieved. We even thought you'd follow our footsteps and become an Exobiologist, but we never knew that stellar cartography was your forté." Erin said as she stroked her daughter's blonde hair.  
  
"Oh look at the time. It's time to work. It never ends, does it dear?" Magnus said as he looked in the mirror, smoothing his uniform. Then looked over to his wife and daughter, and gave them both a kiss.  
  
"Not in the line that we're in I'm afraid." replied Erin with a kiss of her own.  
  
Annika squirmed uncomfortably. "Dad. I think I've outgrown being kissed ten years ago,"  
  
Her father just gave her a smile and a wink. Anni sighed. When were they going to learn that she was no longer a little girl?  
  
Both Mr. and Mrs. Hansen walked out of the door of the old styled Victorian mansion. 5 years ago, they had fallen in love with the mansion and decided to acquire it. Beyond it, there was a magnificent view of Golden Gate bridge and beyond that, Starfleet Headquarters.  
  
"Annika, come on, let's go." Her parents said in unison as they walked over to the shuttle.  
  
Annika walked to the door, and stopped momentarily before the mirror making sure her hair did not fall out of the bun. "Yes yes, I'm coming."  
  
"And don't forget to lock the door Anni," in unison again. Anni rolled her eyes. They say that every day.. always in unison.. like a Borg collective.. or rather a Hansen collective.  
  
Annika sighed and walked out of the door and at the same time recited a set of commands that she had gotten used to everyday. And she didn't even need to remember them. "Computer, initiate Hansen Security program Zeta Four authorization Hansen, Annika Gamma Two Six."  
  
"Program initiated. Have a good day Annika," said the Computer.  
  
Annika walked over to the shuttle and saw her parents' faces. They were smiling and their eyes were hinting to the house.  
  
"What?" said Annika, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"What's that all about?"  
  
"What??!!" Annika said louder, pretending not to know what her parents were talking about. She had only made the modifications the evening before.  
  
"You know. That."  
  
"The computer? Come on now, I'm the one who locks the door every morning; it's only right I programmed it to be a little nicer. It's better than a 'beep bop'. It sounds so impersonal." Annika exclaimed, with her hands on her hips as she smiled...A smile her parents loved so much that they wondered if they could ever forgive themselves had they failed from being assimilated.  
  
Annika climbed into the shuttle and sat opposite her parents. She picked up her personal PADD and reviewed the classes that would occupy her day.  
  
"Computer, set a course for Starfleet Academy and proceed at maximum speed," her father said.  
  
The shuttle lifted off the pad and moved gracefully towards their destination.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" Erin said, looking out through the view port at the city.  
  
"Yes mother, it's not like we just moved back in yesterday you know," Annika pointed out. Her mother always gets emotional and she never really knew why. At least her father wasn't like that. He was busy browsing through the news PADD.  
  
"Now Annika, you know I don't approve of that tone with your mum. Oh look dear, we're in the news." He pointed out, with a smile.  
  
Erin sat close to her husband and gestured him to show her the PADD. "Must be that symposium where we lectured a bit about Borg culture yesterday."  
  
"Culture?" Annika raised her brow.  
  
"You call assimilating other species, quest for perfection, a culture? Mum, Dad, how could you?? It sounds awful.. I'd bet the both of you wouldn't say that if both of you were assimilated, now would you?" Annika said with a hint of disgust. She never understood why her parents were so obsessed with them. When they got away from being assimilated 15 years ago, she thought they would give up on them. But they didn't and she was disappointed. Forget them. She can't wait for classes to start.  
  
Her father put up a hand to show he had heard enough and he would not hear another word from her argumentative daughter.  
  
The shuttle landed and the door opened. Starfleet Academy stood beyond and as before, it was bustling with activity. Magnus Hansen had programmed the shuttle to land just beyond the gardens instead of inside the docking bay at Starfleet. And of course Mr. Boothby wasn't too happy about it.  
  
The Hansen's descended the shuttle and were greeted by none other than Boothby himself. He was on his knees and appeared to be tugging at something in the soil.  
  
"Ahh, good morning Hansens. Damn this weed. You know Magnus, I'd swear your shuttle's causing more of these weeds to grow hmmmm." Boothby said, raising a brow at Magnus, just then the shuttle lifted into the sky and flew back to Starfleet Headquarters on autopilot. Then he noticed them.  
  
"Ah, the all so lovely Erin Hansen and her ever so beautiful daughter Annika. And how are you both this morning?"  
Erin bent over and pecked him on the cheek. "It's a fine morning Boothby, it always is with you around," He reached out and placed a rose in her hand. "The most beautiful red rose I've grown to date you know."  
  
"Why Boothby, that is so sweet of you." Erin said and looked back at her husband who was mildly annoyed.  
  
"And what about my Annika, how's my favorite Scientist." Boothby said, lifting his hand to touch the blonde hair.  
  
"Doing just great Boothby. Thanks for asking. Anyway, would you like to attend my pre-graduation party? You'd be my most honored guest." Annika asked with a huge smile.  
  
"How can I say no to you Anni, you always knew how to get to an old man's heart. Hahaha. But who then would tend to these grounds? The grass would brown and the trees would bald," Boothby laughed clearly showing that her smile would make anyone's day a light hearted one. From the ball of his back, he pulled out a beautiful carnation and placed it in Annika's hand. "The most beautiful carnation I've grown to date you know," He winked.  
  
"Oh Mr. Boothby. It's beautiful, how did you know I loved carnations??" Annika asked. Boothby just smiled back with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Just as well, he gives the ladies flowers and the men get nothing but lectures."  
  
Unfortunately for Magnus Hansen, Boothby heard that and he spun around and looked at him with a raised brow. The man was clearly shorter than Magnus but still had a commanding presence. He backed away slightly.  
  
"You want something from me Professor Magnus Hansen? Then here you go." Boothby took something out, thrust it into Magnus's hand and walked away.  
  
Magnus looked down in his hand and saw the weed. Both Erin and Annika laughed and he made a face clearly showing that he was embarrassed.  
  
"Magnus, when are you two ever going to get along?" Erin asked holding her husband's head as they walked towards the complex.  
  
"Well maybe if dad assimilated him, they could be best of friends." Annika said jokingly.  
  
Magnus shook his head, "Now that's enough the two of you. I think I've had just about enough excitement this morning," Just then, his com badge beeped, he gave it a tap,  
  
"Professor Magnus here." Her father responded, sounding important.  
  
"Admiral Hayes here. Professor, could I have a word with you in my office."  
  
"Of course sir. Right away." And gave the com badge a final tap.  
  
He looked over to Erin and Annika, "Well, it's started, see you guys back home."  
  
"Working late again honey?" Erin said with a slight frown at the corner of her mouth.  
  
Magnus looked at them both and shrugged, "See, I told you it would never end." And proceeded to the Academy's entrance.  
  
"Well honey, Mum's got to go too. See you at lunch?" Erin said as she made her way to the lecture hall.  
  
Annika smiled and waved her PADD at the departing figure, "Yeah, see ya later Mum. And don't forget!"  
  
Annika made her way to the Academy entrance. She had been thinking that it would be a great idea to hold her party at the Academy's ballroom. She knew it was supposed to be for grand functions but it never hurt to imagine. Looking around, she caught her best friend waiting for her by the little bridge.  
  
********  
  
Joan walked over with a beaming smile, her eyes sparkling," You'll never guess what happened last evening Annika!"  
  
Annika came over and whispered, although a tad too loud. "Tell me, and don't leave anything out, I want to hear the juiciest parts,"  
  
Joan breathed in and then, "He popped the question Anni!!"  
  
"Oh he did?" She screamed, hugged her friend and both of them jumped up and down at the same time. She was so happy for her friend.  
  
"So have both of you set a date yet?"  
  
"Not yet!" Joan was still jumping up and down, completely oblivious to the stares that she was receiving from the other students and officers.  
  
Just then, both of them heard the all too familiar,  
  
"I believe this is not the time nor the place to be.. jumping" A dark skinned Vulcan said his head high with an arched eyebrow, his hands behind his back. Lt. Commander's pips visible on his collar.  
  
"Sorry Sir, it will not happen again" Joan said, in a hushed tone. Annika stood beside her, looking at the ground as the Vulcan stepped closer.  
  
"Nevertheless, allow me to extend my congratulations to you, Cadet Joan."  
  
Both of them looked up, " Thank you sir." The Vulcan nodded and walked away. Just as Annika thought that he was out of earshot, she said  
  
"Live long and prosper to you too sir." The Vulcan stopped and without looking back, replied, "I intend to Cadet Hansen." And he continued on to the entrance of the Academy.  
  
"Now why did you have to go and do that Anni..."  
  
Annika looked to her friend, "He's a tad annoying Joan. Don't Vulcans ever get happy?"  
  
Joan straightened her back and put on a serious face, "Logic dictates that I cannot experience happiness because I am Vulcan." She said monotonously.  
  
Annika burst out in laughter at her friend's attempt to imitate the Lieutenant.  
  
The both of them entered the complex and went to their first class, greeting friends along the way. Annika thought it was a good way to start the day. Why with the pre-graduation party planning, Boothby's lovely gift of the carnation, Joan's news of marriage. Why, it was the best day of her life. Perhaps later, she would replicate her friend a wedding gift. She wondered what her parents were doing right now. Of course, Dad would naturally be with the Admiral, and mum would of course be lecturing. Exobiology 101 she called it. Oh well. And she stepped into the classroom.  
  
******** 


	2. Chapter 2: The Flaw

Meanwhile, in Starfleet Headquarters.  
  
"Professor, in case you haven't seen the initial trial simulation results," The Admiral stopped and handed Magnus a PADD, preferring him to look at the data rather then telling him.  
  
"This is incorrect, somebody obviously made a mistake with the calculations. Admiral, you know how meticulous I am with my work? I never make mistakes, especially not one as grave as this." Magnus said not believing a word the Admiral said.  
  
Admiral Hayes came over and placed a hand on Magnus's shoulder, "Magnus, we've been friends for many years now, but I cannot be in this capacity, not now. Especially not in light of this new evidence. My engineers have been working around the clock and they tell me that your calculations are.. flawed. Can you at least admit that you might have been wrong?" Admiral Hayes said and he walked over to the mirror, lifted his head to study his chin.  
  
"Or do you want your wife to take a look at it instead. I hear that the both of you know almost about everything there is to know about them. I'm sure she'll find no problems."  
  
Magnus sighed, the Admiral always knew the right buttons to press," Very well Sir, I'll look over the data again. But I'm pretty sure everything is in order." He stole a glance at the Admiral who was squinting at the reflection in the mirror.  
  
Just then, Admiral Hayes turned to face Magnus and he looked away quickly, not wanting the Admiral to know that he had noticed his actions.  
  
"Let's hope so, if this works Magnus, this ship will be the first to be able to counter the Borg." The Admiral said gravely. "We cannot afford another Wolf 359. With any luck, the launch will be in two years time. In the meantime, how is Erin and Annika?"  
  
Magnus looked up and thought, "Now he asks.... why not 3 hours ago when I first stepped into his office?"  
  
"They're doing well Sir. Annika is graduating in 2 months and Erin, well, she's still lecturing."  
  
"Yes, and she'll be the youngest ever to graduate from Starfleet. Two years younger then most of her peers, no thanks to the strings that you pulled Magnus." Admiral Hayes said with a smile knowing that he himself was one of the strings.  
  
Magnus stood up, "It's for her own good sir. I wouldn't want to hold her back. She has an interest in Stellar Cartography and Astrometrics and so I thought. Why not get her started early?"  
  
Admiral Hayes was reading the latest reports on his view screen and he looked a bit at a loss as if he hadn't heard what Magnus just said. "Yes yes. That's good. That's very good Professor. Now about those calculations, when can I expect a new set of them?"  
  
With a hint of annoyance, Magnus replied, "I need time to study the findings in detail. I'm still certain that there's nothing wrong my calculations. But as you so insist, I will check it."  
  
"Good, keep me informed."  
  
"Very well Sir." Magnus said, letting off a short sigh that escaped the Admiral's notice.  
  
Just then, a beep sounded.  
  
"Sir, Captain Janeway is here to see you." The Admiral stood up and smoothed out his uniform. "Very well Martha, send her in. Well Magnus, if there's nothing else.."  
  
Magnus caught the hint and made his way to the door, it slid open and Captain Janeway stood stolidly, she looked at Magnus extended her hand and gave a curt smile.  
  
"Hello Professor, I believe we haven't been formally introduced, I'm Captain Janeway. Captain of the USS Bonestell, well former Captain anyway." She took his hand and shook it hard.  
  
"Janeway, I've heard of the name. You are Admiral Janeway's daughter. Yes, that's right. Oh sorry, I'm Professor Hansen, Magnus Hansen, you can call me Magnus, Captain." Magnus beamed as he shook back.  
  
"Your reputation precedes you sir. But I'd rather address you as Professor Hansen." She said, showing how much respect she had for Magnus.  
  
"Yes yes of course." The both of them didn't notice that the Admiral was deeply annoyed that he was being treated like he was not even there.  
  
"Your findings on Borg exobiology and culture are fascinating. Your data would certainly benefit Starfleet. But I wouldn't want to face them if I can help it. I lost many friends in the battle for Wolf359." The Captain said with a slight hint of sadness and regret in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear .. .. .." He was cut short by the Admiral clearing his throat.  
  
"Professor, I thought you had nothing else?"  
  
"Yes of course sir. Good day Captain."  
  
"You too Professor."  
  
Magnus walked out and headed towards the turbolift, he could not help but wonder about the so called *flaw* in his calculations. He knew that he was very meticulous and would never think twice about his results. Perhaps he was just getting old he thought. It reminded him how he was back at the Tendara colony. How young and energetic he was. How he and Erin were so devoted to their work and still being able to find the time to raise a child. And he remembered the day when Annika was born. Oh how could he ever forget that.  
  
"Computer, office complex."  
  
The tears that flowed when he saw his daughter for the first time. He closed his eyes and envisioned the 3 hours of high emotions that surged through him and Erin that day.  
  
********  
  
"Arrghhh! Breath Breath Breath. Arrghh!" screamed Erin as she sat up and then lay back down again.  
  
Magnus couldn't say a word. He was speechless. He had seen the baby's head popping out.  
  
"Mr. Hansen, please do not stand in the way," as the Doctor nudged him to one side.  
  
He held his wife's hand and wished instantly that he didn't. She was squeezing it so hard that he felt it go numb. He opened his mouth and whispered,  
  
"We'll get through this Erin."  
  
Erin spun her head, "We?"  
  
"Yes, we." Magnus leaned into Erin and bumped his forehead against his wife's. "You may be having our daughter, but I am here with you.. and I will be here no matter what."  
  
"I knew we should have had more Lamaze lessons!" she screamed into his face.  
  
"Pressure's rising, there's another contraction coming." A nurse said as she monitored the readings.  
  
"Now Mrs. Hansen. You need to push," The doctor said gently.  
  
"I AM PUSHING! OH GOD DAMN YOU! ARGGHHH!" She screamed and squeezed her husband's hand ever so hard.  
  
Magnus's jaw dropped, "Sorry doctor. Err."  
  
"It's ok sir, you would too in her position.. .. She's out!" The baby was wailing and the doctor proceeded to cut the umbilical cord with a laser scalpel.  
  
She handed the baby to the nurse who then wrapped her in a towel. She took out a tricorder and quickly scanned the baby over. She walked over to the couple and handed the wailing baby to Magnus. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hansen, you have a healthy baby there." He stooped over his wife a little to show her the bundle of joy.  
  
"Oh, she's so beautiful Magnus." She whispered and reached up to the wipe the tear off her husband's face.  
  
"Yes, she is... just like her mother." And slowly, ever so slowly, he released the baby into Erin's arms.  
  
"My... . Annika."  
  
Magnus looked at her wife in amazement, "Already? Annika... ... our little Annika, yes, that sounds very nice. I love you so much Erin and you too Annika," as he bent over and kissed both wife and child.  
  
********  
  
"Destination reached." The computer said.  
  
Magnus opened his eyes and was so engulfed in emotion that he had to wipe a tear off. He stepped out,  
  
"Good afternoon Professor, is there anything wrong?" his secretary Marla asked with concern as she noticed Magnus's eyes were a little red.  
  
Magnus walked quickly towards his office door, "No No Marla. Thanks for asking, it's just the dust. Have someone clean the turbolift." How many times had he told himself. Never show too much emotion in front of his staff.  
  
"Very well sir, and oh, you have 4 messages. I've transferred them to your data console for your review." Marla said and returned to her work.  
  
"Marla, do I have any engagements this afternoon?"  
  
Marla turned and entered a few commands into her station and then looked back at her boss.  
  
"Says here, you have a lecture at 2:30pm. And then at 4:00pm, you have a meeting with Senior Chief O'Hara. At 7:00pm, another meeting with Admiral Hayes," the words rolled off her mouth.  
  
"Thank you Marla," and he went into his office.  
  
Magnus stood over the replicator. It was already lunch time, his stomach was growling.  
  
"Computer, a club sandwich and a glass of ice lemon tea." The sandwich and tea materialized and Magnus took them and sat down at his desk. He took a small bite and then he proceeded to open his messages.  
  
********  
  
"Hahaha! That was so sweet!" Kimberly said to Joan.  
  
Annika stood by and listened to her friend. She was very happy for Joan. And slowly but surely, the news was spreading. People who didn't know Joan came over and congratulated her nonetheless. Annika wondered if her time would ever come. Will she meet her man. Of course that was stupid question. She was gorgeous. Why with her long blonde hair, a curvaceous slim body, her sensuous smile and perfectly contoured facial features, she no doubt would be able to get her man. But will he love her for *her* or just her assets. It was a worrying thought. She shrugged it off.  
  
Immediately after class, a couple of her friends had crowded around them.  
  
"So tell us, how did he propose?" they asked. Joan clearly loved the attention she was getting.  
  
She clasped her chest and said. "It was the most beautiful thing, there were fireworks in the sky and then he just said, Look up Joan, What do you see?"  
  
"And I saw the words, Will you marry me Joan? Somehow, the fireworks were rigged to spell that out. It was the most amazing thing. Then he held my hand and double tapped his combadge. I heard a couple of beeps and saw the most beautiful engagement ring materialize on my finger. He went on his knees and proposed, with his words this time." She beamed happily and held up the finger to show all of them. Everyone was awed.  
  
Annika looked up at the chronometer and saw that it was time for lunch with her mother. She slipped quietly away, not wanting to interrupt her friend's moment. Anyway, Joan would probably not notice she was gone anyway. She'd explain earlier that she would be having lunch with mum. Annika walked towards the mess hall and was stopped abruptly.  
  
"Em, hello there Annika." Cadet Tomas said, his eyes met hers for a while and quickly changed to the floor.  
  
Annika frowned, hadn't he gotten the hint? "I thought I told you never to talk to me again?"  
  
"I... I.. was. I had.. I.. wanted to.. to ask." She knew where he was going with this and decided to stop it before it got out of hand.  
  
"No Tomas, I already have a date for the party." She said, referring to Starfleet's official graduation party. She cannot believe he had the nerve after what he had asked of her.  
  
"Oh.. ok.." She walked away before he even had a chance.  
  
Geez, she thought. Doesn't he get it? Doesn't anybody get it? She was clearly upset. She wanted someone to appreciate her intellect, her ingenuity in getting things done, her interests, her.. she stopped. Two years ago, she was attracted to Tomas for a while, he had appeared to be interested in her studies, her experiments with astrometric sensors, her hobbies, or so she thought. She envisioned that he would be the one to appreciate her qualities but during a leisurely picnic when they were alone, he had asked to see her breasts. She was aghast. And he earned a big slap across his face. He deserved it she thought. She felt so insecure. She wasn't just a pretty picture in every guy's mind. She wasn't a sex toy. She's a person, a person with feelings just like any other. She felt someone out there had made a serious flaw, giving her good looks and all. She suddenly felt a hatred towards men, men and their uncontrollable hormones.  
  
She reached the mess hall and walked in. She smiled at the sight of her mother.  
  
"Annika, I've been waiting for 10 minutes, where have you been? The food's almost cold. And how was class?" Her mum said, a bit annoyed. She didn't like anyone being late. Not even Annika.  
  
Annika walked over and pulled a chair. "Mum, you're never going to believe it. Joan's getting married and class was pretty interesting, Professor Jenkins brought a visitor today. He gave a talk on Astrometrics and how invaluable it would be in the years ahead. It would be the epitome of star charting he said"  
  
"Oh that's wonderful dear! Where is Joan? I want to congratulate her personally." Her mum clearly more interested about Joan than her time at class.  
  
"She's outside with about a dozen people. Apparently making a big fuss over it." Annika said jokingly.  
  
Her mother noticed her tone.  
  
"Anni, is there something you want to tell me." Erin said, looking around, making sure nobody would listen.  
  
"No mum, of course not. I.."  
  
"Are you jealous of Joan?" her mother said. She read my mind, Annika thought. She was always able to do that.  
  
"NO! No mother. Of course not. I'm so happy for her. I really am. I'm going to be her bridesmaid you know." She said, the truth was, Joan hadn't even asked her yet. 


	3. Chapter 3: A New Beginning

********  
  
Back in Admiral Hayes's office.  
  
"Good Afternoon sir. And sorry about that." Janeway greeted. The Admiral pulled up a chair for her and motioned for her to sit.  
  
"That's alright Captain, I know you have a lot of respect for Magnus. I'm sure you have the same for me. A beverage Captain?" the Admiral asked not forgetting his hospitality.  
  
"Professor Magnus has been instrumental in developing technology to fight against the Borg.. anyway, coffee, black please sir. And Thank you." It was very rare for the Admiral to get drinks for his subordinates. He only did so for those that he liked.  
  
The Admiral walked to the replicator, "Coffee, Black." He commanded, it materialized and he took it to her. "Kathryn. It's good to see you. How are you coping?" He asked sounding concerned. He didn't like the thought of any of his officers having low morale.  
  
Kathryn sipped on her coffee and managed a quick smile and said, "I'm managing well. Thank you for asking sir." She felt guilty lying. She had taken the loss of her ship, the USS Bonestell pretty hard.  
  
Admiral Hayes saw through her mask and nodded. There was no fooling him, "Kathryn, I know you've been wanting to get back up there. Our resources are spread pretty thin especially after what happened at Wolf359 and now the Maquis situation, we just can't spare the ships."  
  
She gulped. The Borg had destroyed her ship. And she had run away with her tail between her legs. If Tuvok hadn't masked their life signs in the escape pod, who knows what might have happened.  
  
"Admiral, I respect any decision that Starfleet makes. But I need to get back up there. I've been stuck here for far too long. Three years too long." She said folding her arms. She recalled spending most of her time in the Academy's holodecks, commanding starships with some of the Academy's brightest cadets in historical battles and diplomatic missions. She needed herself to be at her best if she were ever given a command again.  
  
The Admiral leaned back against his chair and scrutinized her, "You're still blaming Admiral Hanson.. He had a call to make and he made it. It's just that your ship wasn't in the right place at the right time. I've told you this many times before. In fact, Starfleet has only recently recalled all ships on deep space assignment. Including all Oberth class vessels. They will be deployed to the front line if need be."  
  
Captain Janeway frowned. "Does Starfleet intend to deploy the Oberth class as combat vessels? They were designed as exploratory science vessels with only Type IV phasers that hardly scratch hull plating." Her face dropped as the realization came to her. "You're using them as cannon fodder, decoys!"  
  
The Admiral shook his head in disapproval of her paranoia. He suddenly doubted that the Admiralty had made the right decision. He brushed away the thought and stood up from his chair.  
  
"Don't worry Captain, we're not butchers. Starfleet has other plans for them. Actually, I summoned you here for another reason. I wanted you to give me your comments on this." The Admiral walked over to the wall view screen and entered a few commands, "Starfleet wants every Captain to be familiar with it." A ship schematic appeared. It was unlike any design she had ever seen, clearly much more attractive looking than her own ship. But what were its capabilities? The Admiral was about to answer her questions.  
  
Admiral Hayes proudly started his presentation.  
  
"Allow me to present to you the 'Intrepid' class starship. A deep space exploratory vessel primarily designed to take over the duties of the Galaxy class and science vessels, the Oberth class for instance, while freeing the Galaxy class to perform more 'dangerous' missions." Admiral Hayes punched a few more buttons into the console. Kathryn looked on wide-eyed. She had heard that Starfleet was about to introduce a new ship class but never thought much of it.  
  
"It has fifteen percent volume of the Galaxy class with a crew complement of one hundred and fifty. But don't let size fool you Kathryn, the ship's computer is the most advanced model ever deployed and has a defensive weapons complement of thirteen Type XIII phasers. It's increased automation combined with a new generation of sensor equipment would allow the Intrepid class an overall increase of thirty percent of the scanning and analysis capabilities of a Galaxy class starship. In essence, it is the start of a new generation of deep space exploration or so to speak." The Admiral said proudly and handed Kathryn an information PADD.  
  
Kathryn took the PADD and looked it over, it was the entire schematics of the ship, "Interesting.. and how many vessels are in service?"  
  
"Just one Captain. The USS Intrepid. Starfleet therefore has decided to launch its second Intrepid class into service. Admiral Patterson will be overseeing its' launch." Admiral Hayes said as he sat back down at his desk.  
  
Kathryn looked hard at the Admiral, she needed more answers than what he was giving her. "Has it been designed with the Borg in mind?"  
  
He shook his head, "Not really. We've not detected any Borg activity for three years now. Starfleet has deemed that the threat has reduced to a level, which would allow the Intrepid class to enter service without any renewed offensive. Although I'm not at liberty to tell you, we have another ship design specifically intended to be able to fight the Borg. But we'll let you know more when the time comes."  
  
It sounded ludicrous to her. Why would Starfleet launch ships that can't counter the Borg? The Admiral noticed her doubtful face and continued,  
  
"Don't worry Kathryn, the ship is only intended for deep space tactical exploratory missions. When it comes to the Borg, we probably won't bother you. Unless we're really in a fix." The Admiral said half-jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Well, I hope that new anti-Borg ship will be launched soon." She said in high hopes. She didn't want Starfleet to let its guard down any longer than need be. "I believe you've already found a Captain for this Intrepid class ship?" She asked innocently not wanting to sound desperate.  
  
The Admiral put on a straight and serious face, not wanting to show any emotions and continued, "We've reviewed the fitness reports of over fifty Starfleet Captains who are more than capable and I believe we've already found one." The Admiral just stared at her blankly.  
  
"Oh.." She studied his face and her heart dropped. The Admiral's face told her that she was not chosen. She was disappointed and tried to maintain her composure.  
  
"Who has Starfleet selected?" She asked, as she looked longingly at the ship on display. She did not notice the smile growing on Admiral Hayes's face.  
  
"They've chosen Captain.." Admiral Hayes pressed a few buttons on his console, clearly intending to increase the suspense. ".. Kathryn Janeway to take command of the new vessel."  
  
Kathryn's head snapped back and she saw the Admiral smiling and her profile appeared on the wall screen. She was speechless. The Admiral continued,  
  
"You will attend it's christening in 3 months at the Utopia Planitia dry docks. And make sure you study the ship's info I've given you. It also has list of your new command staff." He droned on.  
  
"Thank you sir. I thought I would be stuck to a desk job after the loss of the Bonestell. Why me by the way?" She said. The Admiral's head snapped up looking a bit irritated.  
  
"Do you always have to question authority Captain? Very well, let's just say that you've impressed the Admiralty five years ago during your first command assignment. I know Lt. Commander Tuvok was a little harsh on his analysis of your command performance but we believed you performed pretty well. You know Vulcans.." Admiral Hayes rolled his eyes.  
  
Kathryn stifled a laugh. She did know Vulcans. He had been her Tactical Officer aboard the Bonestell for three years and he was posted to Jupiter station after it's destruction. She had found it hard at first to adjust to his Vulcan emotionless and logical principles. But since then, he has been a close friend and a good listener. And has always been able to help her make difficult decisions just by sheer logic alone. She hoped to see him again soon.  
  
"Anyway Kathryn, Starfleet has punished you enough by stranding you here for three years and decided to give you another chance. Make good use of it. You're dismissed Captain and congratulations, we know you won't disappoint us." The Admiral motioned her towards the door.  
  
"Aye aye sir." Kathryn suppressed a smile as she walked out.  
  
********  
  
Their lunch concluded and her mother had to attend a meeting. Annika left the mess hall and she proceeded to the gardens. An hour to go before classes start. She strolled along the artificial river and breathed the fresh air. She started to admire the flowerbeds when she saw Joan sitting at a bench, peering intently at a PADD. Funny she thought. She didn't think Joan was particularly hardworking, especially after lunch. And where was the ever so inquisitive crowd she had before she left her to go to the mess hall? Maybe they got tired of her she thought. She frowned at herself for being mean.  
  
"Annika. Come on over here, what do you think of this?" Joan showed her the PADD. On it was a diagram of a 21st Century wedding dress. It was sleeveless and had a very low cut, which would show a lot of 'chest' for the wearer.  
  
Annika took it, glanced at it for a second and then handed it back. "It's nice.."  
  
"That's it Annika? It's nice..? That's all you can say?" Joan punched up another diagram. "What about this then?" It displayed another dress, this time, it had sleeves and had a turtle neck. It looked more like winter wear.  
  
Annika cannot believe it. Was her friend dense? She wasn't interested at all. But she decided to indulge Joan and play along. She didn't want to hurt her feelings. Annika closed her eyes for a bit and recalled a holo character that her mother told her was her favorite childhood character.  
  
"Don't tell me you've fallen asleep Anni!? Please Anni, be a sport." Joan said, she was upset that her friend wasn't paying attention.  
  
Annika took the PADD, "I think I've got just the perfect wedding dress," She punched in a few commands and handed it to Joan.  
  
She took it excitedly, like a child about to receive her first toy. "Err.. Annika. This dress doesn't look like anything I've seen before in the database. Why is it purple and why does it look suspiciously like a lizard?" She looked up Anni and looked down again. "Which human culture uses this wedding dress?" Annika's eyes were wide opened. Didn't she see the joke she pulled?  
  
"I don't like it." And Joan entered a new set of parameters. Annika rolled her eyes and decided to keep the matter quiet. No need to let her know anything.  
  
Annika found the entire activity frivolous. But when she thought about it. She felt pretty bad. What if she was the one getting married? She didn't want Joan to act as she did now. She shook her head.. She is only 20 and Joan is already 22. Too young.. too young to even think about marriage. She recalled what her parents told her.  
  
"No boys until you're old enough Anni." They both had said.  
  
She still wondered. What did they mean by that? Old enough in the mind? Or in the body? She rubbed her temple. Her head hurt. Was she ready? No she wasn't. No, she is ready. I'm not ready! Ready for what? She wondered. She recalled all the advances made by some of the boys in the Academy. The 'I love you Annika' and 'Annika, you are my destiny' notes she got in abundance during her freshman year. But she had pushed all of them aside. One by one.. except Tomas. Tomas?? You're a fool.. he wanted to see my chest. And I almost let him. No.. No! He was the one who advanced.. She looked around and saw Joan was gone. She saw a Borg drone in her place.. reaching out to her, "You will be assimilated." It said. She held up her hand and shrieked.  
  
"No no! Go away."  
  
"Annika, Annika, wake up Anni." Joan said, shaking her friend's shoulders. Annika opened her eyes and sat straight up with a gasp. She had fallen asleep at the bench.  
  
"Who did you tell to go away Anni?" a concerned Joan asked.  
  
"When did I fall asleep Joan?" She asked her friend sounding a little afraid.  
  
"Anni.. you didn't answer my que.." Joan said, her tone serious.  
  
"When??!!" Annika screamed at her friend.  
  
"Calm down Anni. You fell asleep after I showed you this." And Joan showed her the dress with the sleeves and turtleneck. "You dozed off almost immediately after you closed your eyes. So I just let you sleep and continued browsing the catalogue of wedding dresses. Did you sleep well last night?" She asked, very concerned of her friend's well being.  
  
Annika pushed Joan away and she fell. She ran towards the Academy entrance.  
  
Joan was on the ground, shocked at what her best friend had done. "Anni, Anni what's wrong??" She shouted after her friend. But Annika was gone.  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile, in Magnus' office.  
  
Magnus was peering intently at the complex equations. "Emm.." He thought. And rubbed his eyes again. He went over to the replicator, "Coffee, black." And then his combadge sounded. He tapped it.  
  
"Professor, the Academy just called. They said that there's something wrong with your daughter and she has disappeared from the premises. They believe she's headed towards here, the office complex." His secretary said. She sounded like a Vulcan he thought. Just as monotonous.  
  
"I'm on my way." He immediately got up and headed towards the door.  
  
"Perhaps there's no need for that Professor.." And his office door opened. Annika was standing there. ".. because she's already here."  
  
"Annika. What's wrong?" He approached her, holding her in a tight embrace like any concerned father would.  
  
Annika rested her head on Magnus's shoulder. "Dad. I saw them." She whispered. He was afraid of this. He knew that young children had better capability of keeping memory engrams. Their ability to recall them even eighty years ahead was astounding. Sometimes, these memories appeared as dreams. He thought perhaps Annika would take those memories to her grave. But he was mistaken. He held his daughter's head and looked up into her eyes. He tapped his combadge.  
  
"Marla. Inform the Academy that I can't lecture the 2 o'clock class. Have them find a replacement. Also, reschedule my meeting with Chief O'Hara. And the Admiral's meeting as well. Make up an apology note for the both of them." Magnus said to his secretary, not once breaking eye contact with Annika.  
  
"Thank you.. father." Tears poured from her eyes as she realized her father wouldn't leave her. Magnus's heart was breaking.  
  
"What does it all mean? These dreams." Magnus gulped. He couldn't possible tell her now. He thought about the meeting with Doctor Anderson earlier in the week.  
  
********  
  
"Use this, if she has another episode. It will make her sleep a little better" Anderson handed Magnus a hypospray. He quickly hid it in his pocket.  
  
"Sleeping was what caused all these problems in the first place." He whispered.  
  
"It's a neural inhibitor. It's particularly targeted at the dream receptors in her brain. Essentially, it numbs them." Anderson said, sounding scientific and guilty at the same time. "It's a temporary solution. She won't have dreams for a month at most. You may use it as often as necessary. For her entire lifetime if need be but you'll have to tell her eventually Magnus."  
  
Magnus had actually wanted something that can delete memories, not dreams. But he didn't want her to start forgetting things. Perhaps Anderson could devise something that can delete memories instead. But that would take too long. He had to settle for this in the meantime.  
  
********  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Anni." He hugged her tightly. With one hand he reached into his pocket and took out the hypospray.  
  
"Dad, I'm scared." She looked down at her dad. He was clearly shorter than she was. Of course, she was six foot two inches. She felt embarrassed. I'm almost twenty-one and here I am, hugging my dad like a little kid. No wonder they still treat me like a child. But she could not help herself.  
  
Magnus studied her face, her pointed jaw line, her perfectly oval eyes, her blue irises and her tied up blonde har. Oh my beautiful daughter. He thought. I'm so sorry. Magnus put his hand behind her daughter's head and pressed the hypospray against the back of her neck.  
  
The effect was immediate. Annika crumpled like a ragged doll into his arms. He slowly put his hands under her neck and the back of her knees and lifted her up, her head resting on his shoulder. She snored. Amazing, her daughter felt pretty light. About one hundred and forty-five pounds he estimated. All of those exercises, and beauty regiments she called diets must have worked. He walked over to the couch and ever so gently, laid her legs first and bent them at the knees since the couch was small, then he held her body and slowly, laid it back against the cushion, and then he sat down, slowly placing her head and right hand on his lap and left hand on the cushion. He sighed and tapped the combadge.  
  
"Marla, inform the Academy that my daughter is fine. She's asleep. And she'll be in my office for the rest of the day. Inform my wife as well. And no visitors. Turn them away. Is that clear?" He said to Marla, his voice a little raspy.  
  
"Yes sir. Of course." Marla said with a tone of understanding in her voice. She had probably heard Annika snore.  
  
Magnus looked at chronometer. It was 1:45pm. Perhaps he can take a little afternoon nap and he closed his eyes and laid back against the couch. His left hand on the armrest and his right hand on Annika. And soon he was snoring.  
  
******** 


	4. Chapter 4: An Eventful Weekend

********  
  
Three Weeks later at the Hansen residence. Saturday night.  
  
********  
  
"Anni! Anni!" Joan and Kristina called out. They were glad that Annika had invited them to be in the party planning committee.  
  
Annika emerged from the bathroom, smiling. Her friends were always full of surprises. They showed them the theme they had in mind for the party. It was an old 20th Century space movie. She laughed.  
  
"Look Anni, she's so pretty, you can dress up as her." Kristina brought up the display and showed it to Annika. Annika was amused as she looked at the woman, she wore a white gown and her hair was separated into two buns at the sides of her head. Standing at both sides of the woman were two men and a creature that looked like man-dog hybrid.  
  
"And who are those two men? Especially this one. He's pretty cute. And I'm starting to like his laser gun." Annika asked excitedly pointing out the man with dark hair. He had a smiling smirk on his face. Joan and Kristina burst out laughing at her last sentence. They threw a pillow at her.  
  
"Hey! You'll crumple my pajamas." And she threw the pillow back. She missed her childhood days. Her first sleepover was an unforgettable experience.  
  
"Hahaha, ok, let me check the database Anni." Kristina said her laughter subsided.  
  
"Tina. This theme looks rather drab... let's look at something else." Joan said, starting to regret the choice she made. Kristina ignored her.  
  
"Wait, his name is Captain So.." And she was interrupted by a figure standing in the doorway "So girls, still wondering what theme to go with the party?" Erin Hansen said to the three young women. She was wearing a sleeping robe and had a cup of herbal tea in her hand. Her hair was tied up in a bun and her face was covered in a greenish paste.  
  
"Yikes!" They exclaimed as if they just saw a monster.  
  
"Mum, what.. is that?" Annika stood up and gingerly brought a finger up to her mother's face. Eww, it felt slimy and coarse. She wiped her finger on her mother's hand.  
  
"It's a 21st Century creation. They call it a facemask. It's supposed to make the skin more supple." She said trying to sound dignified.  
  
"Mum, we have hyposprays for that. Right girls?" Annika turned and said to her friends.  
  
"Yeah Mrs. Hansen." Joan and Tina exclaimed in unison.  
  
Her mum shrugged, "I just wanted to try something natural. Not some instant quick fix."  
  
"Yes ma'am." They answered together. Erin looked at Annika, there was a sense of peace she had never seen in her daughter for a long time. It's been three weeks since her last nightmare. And she had gone to her husband's office worriedly when his secretary called. She cried when she saw them both asleep on the couch. She shook the thought and focused on the task at hand.  
  
"Let me help you out. I'll ask you girls something. Where are we now?" Erin asked smiling.  
  
Joan and Kristina looked at Annika and they looked back. "We're in San Francisco? Mrs. Hansen?" They both said. Only her daughter kept quiet. Annika was deep in thought. Slowly, a smile grew. She knew the answer.  
  
Erin rolled her eyes and gave a quick shake of her head, "No no girls. Think again. Where are we now?"  
  
Annika snapped her fingers, "Of course mum, we're in a Victorian house."  
  
Joan and Kristina looked at her, their eyes sparkling. "Of course! A Victorian themed party! Thank you Mrs. Hansen!" they chorused.  
  
"Thanks mum." Annika gave her mother a quick hug and pressed a few buttons on the wall display. It showed an image of a Victorian party gathering. It looked pretty formal. But with a few changes here and there. She could make it a real blast. Her mind started to wonder,  
  
Then a tired voice said, "Or.. we could have a simple party. No themes."  
  
Magnus came into Annika's room, looked at them and then at Erin. His eyebrows raised.  
  
"Did someone just forcibly emptied his stomach contents on your face?" He said shook his head, unable to suppress a smile. His wife loved to experiment with early human cultures. He hoped that she would not perform any of her experiments on him. They were almost forty years old. Oh well he thought.  
  
Erin came over and took her husband's hand. "Oh hush dear, I'm doing it all for you."  
  
"Then why don't you get a pot of tea for me and bring it up to my study." He asked hopefully. In fact, he felt lazy to go to the kitchen. Oh why didn't he install a replicator in the study? And he remembered. Erin had wanted to keep the mansion in its original state, devoid of technology except the most essential ones and he respected her wish. Only the kitchen had a replicator installed.  
  
Erin stood there and smiled. She had obviously ignored him. Magnus sighed and continued,  
  
"So what's this? A sleepover? Aren't you all a little too old? And Joan, don't you need to spend time with your fiancé? And Tina, haven't seen you in a long time." Magnus asked inquisitively.  
  
"Richard's gone out of town a few days sir. He'll be back next week." Joan said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Yes sir, been pretty busy. Studying engineering needs an analytical mind." Kristina said earnestly, nodding her head.  
  
"Oh? I see. Make sure you three don't stay up too late you hear? It's already 10pm. And please girls, don't call me sir.. especially not in my own house" Magnus said, looking at them sternly before giving a quick smile. He proceeded upstairs to his study forgetting his tea and he turned back one last time.  
  
Joan and Tina nodded in understanding.  
  
"Annika, sleep well ok?"  
  
Annika looked up and nodded. "Yes father. We won't stay up too late. I promise." And he closed the door.  
  
Erin followed him upstairs.  
  
********  
  
In the study.  
  
Magnus sat down and studied the display. He was on the verge of something, a way to defeat the Borg much easily. To put it down simply, he was creating a weapon that the Borg cannot adapt to. Sort of an infinity modulating weapon. But it was all theory. And he was tired. He rubbed his eyes. He suddenly remembered. The reason he went downstairs was to get a cup of tea. But he detoured into his daughter's room instead. And here he is back again upstairs without the tea. He could strangle himself he thought.  
  
"Magnus.." He heard a seductive voice say.  
  
"... maybe you should give it a rest." Erin said, trying to entice her husband.  
  
He looked at his wife. Still beautiful despite the green paste on her face. But he couldn't let her distract him.  
  
"Another day Erin. If I can get this sorted out, I swear I'd make love to you all night."  
  
He winced as the door slammed instantly regretting his words. Damn it he thought, he fouled up. It's been months since he last made love to Erin. And she was unhappy. He could tell. They hadn't indulged much at the Tendara colony after the birth of Annika. But ever since they almost got assimilated fifteen years ago, they decided that life was just too short and made love whenever they could. And now the situation reverted back to the same the situation they had before Annika was born. He clenched his fist and banged the table. His head hurt and he clutched it with both hands. Slowly, he turned to look at the picture of his family on his desk.  
  
He remembered the fields and the picnic. It was at his ancestral home in Germany. It was as real as he could imagine, the wonders of holographic technology he thought. It was surreal. He pictured Annika, then four years old running to him and Erin happily. They were all laughing. Annika was wearing a red dress. Her favorite color and they played happily running and playing hide and seek. It was a happy day for them all. And he took out a holo imager and set the timer. "Now smile everyone. And say cheese!" He said happily. "Cheese!" That picture now stood on his desk. And he looked at it longingly.  
  
"Perhaps, I should give it a rest. Computer, initiate shutdown and enable security program Zeta One, authorization Magnus Omega Three Six." And with a beep, his personal station shut down. He had gone to extreme lengths to create an elaborate security program to protect his work. He exited his study, "Computer, lights off" and walked slowly and gingerly downstairs towards his bedroom. He felt tired. Maybe he should relocate his study to the second floor. Climbing up and down three flights of stairs was not an easy feat. But he felt the view from the third floor helped him in his work. It had a surreal view of the city.  
  
He proceeded to his room down the hallway. He was too tired to notice that her daughter's room was empty. He reached his bedroom and opened the door. He walked over to the bed and heard a sound. His wife was crying herself softly to sleep and he felt his heart dropped to the floor. He had ignored her needs for far too long. He climbed into the bed, his tiredness gone.  
  
"Go away Magnus." Erin said, sniffing, still on her side facing away from Magnus.  
  
"Oh Erin, I'm sorry. I forgot what we once had." He said softly. And he nibbled on her ear.  
  
Erin turned over and said, "And what's that Magnus?"  
  
"Life is just too short." He said as he proceeded to slowly unrobe her. He traced her shoulder with his finger and Erin tingled at his touch. It has been far too long she thought and she let herself at the mercy of her husband. She smiled, good thing she already cleaned her face up. He kissed her stomach.  
  
********  
  
"Annika, have you forgotten me so quickly?" A handsome man stood, his yellowish beige uniform looking ever so neat. He came over and pecked her cheek.  
  
"I'd tried to. And I believe I have." Annika said, smiling. "I broke up with you remember?"  
  
"Painfully." He muttered and moved closer.  
  
"My, you are so beautiful. I'm glad you thought twice about it. We are meant to be together." The man said and he bent over to kiss Annika.  
  
Joan and Kristina stood watching. They were amused.  
  
"Computer. Pause program." The man stopped, his mouth open, he hadn't had the chance to finish. Annika folded her arms.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You broke up? With a hologram? Hahaha!" They laughed at Annika. She felt like hiding in a hole.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to practice patching up with someone I broke up with." Annika said, frowning at her friends. What was so difficult to understand? She instantly regretted showing her personal program to her friends.  
  
"With a hologram? Come on Anni, it's totally different from the real thing. Let's suppose he doesn't want you back at all. You're assuming that this hologram character wants you back." Joan said.  
  
"Joan's right you know Anni. Real life is totally different. I should know, I've experienced more than my fair share of breakups." Tina said dejectedly and looked to floor as she made a slight whimpering sound.  
  
Annika immediately felt the sadness. And she smiled, she knew just the right thing that would make all of them feel better.  
  
"Group hug?" Annika said, lifting her hands towards Tina and Joan.  
  
And the three of them hugged. It was a friendship hug. And they felt better. Joan spoke up,  
  
"Now then, let's run create another scenario. In this case, he doesn't want you back even if you decide to patch up with him. What was his name again?" Joan asked. She had experience with holographic systems.  
  
"I didn't give him a name. I call him "Mr. Nameless" for now." Annika said. She was clearly uncomfortable. She didn't think that anyone would not want her back if she had broken up with them. But she saw that it was a possibility.  
  
Tina and Joan looked at each other and together, "Mr. Nameless?? Right.." Joan continued.  
  
"Computer, display "Annika patch-up" character, Mr. Nameless." Joan said. The computer gave an acknowledgement beep and the handsome 'in-the-middle- of-a-kiss' hologram disappeared and reappeared upright in the middle of the room.  
  
"Now let's have some fun. Computer." It beeped, awaiting Joan's instructions. "Adjust his parameters to the following specifications." And the computer beeped. The three of them circled the hologram.  
  
"Give him the experience of a heart broken man who has already found love." Joan said.  
  
"Unable to comply, please rephrase." The computer didn't understand.  
  
"Ok, make him avoid the advances of other women because he already has another girlfriend." Joan tried another way to make the computer understand what she wanted. She hoped it work. The computer made an acknowledgement, "Modification complete."  
  
The three of them looked at each other.  
  
"I don't like the looks of this." Annika said, concerned. She was afraid. She didn't think she could handle a rejection.  
  
"Now now Anni. You said you wanted to practice." Joan said.  
  
"Yeah Anni, time for you experience breakups. The 'real' breakups." Tina said.  
  
Joan continued her programming,  
  
"Now, access the character's interactive subroutines." The computer beeped. "Make him answer to the name of Jack. " The computer beeped again. Apparently Joan had more in store and she continued with the programming.  
  
"Perhaps we should go back to planning the party. What do you all say?" Annika wanted out. They ignored her.  
  
"Now, access the character's physical appearance." 'Beep'. Apparently, Joan didn't think before she spoke. "Remove the uniform." 'Beep beep'.  
  
And Jack disappeared and appeared nude in the middle of the room. It's face emotionless, staring straight ahead. The girls gasped. The hologram had rippling muscles, washboard abs, toned skin and a nine inch... ..  
  
"Emm er. Computer, belay that." Joan said quickly. 'Beep'. And Jack appeared fully dressed in the uniform.  
  
The three of them laughed. It was a purely innocent mistake. It was a good thing they were alone. Annika was blushing hard and so were her friends. Their thoughts ran wild for a moment. My, I never knew my hologram was so ..sexy. She shook her head. It was a hologram for crying out loud. She was so ashamed of herself. She vowed never to practice again. Only on real men this time she thought.  
  
"Computer.." Joan said slowly, clearly thinking now before she spoke. "Replace the uniform with a shirt and a pair of pants." She had seen her ancestors wear it before and her dad had described them to her. She thought they looked very smart.  
  
"Unable to comply, specified items do not exist in this era. Please specify correct era." the computer said.  
  
"I don't know. Emm. 21st century." Joan said. 'Beep'  
  
Jack disappeared and reappeared. He wore a smart blue shirt together with a pair of neatly pressed pants. But he was barefoot.  
  
The three of them sighed. The computer really had to be fed with a spoon like a baby.  
  
"Give the character a pair of shoes from the same era. And socks as well." Joan didn't want to take any chances. 'Beep'  
  
And Jack reappeared fully dressed but he looked too neat, too perfect.  
  
"Now, make him look like he had a hard day at work. He's tired and has a day's growth of facial hair." Joan commanded. 'Beep'  
  
Jack reappeared this time with a tired look in his eyes and a slight stubble on his chin. His hair was a little messy.  
  
"Computer, save changes and exit." Joan commanded. 'Beep beep' and the hologram disappeared.  
  
"Alright Anni, I've done all I can. Yawn.." Joan was tired. It was already 11:30pm.  
  
"Yeah me too Anni." Tina said. Yawning as well.  
  
"We can continue this tomorrow." Joan said.  
  
"No. You guys go ahead. I'll be right up." Annika said. She wanted dearly to try out the program.  
  
"You sure Anni?" Joan asked and looked at Tina's departing figure.  
  
"Yes, yes. Now go Joan. I'll join you guys later. Don't wait up." Annika said with a dismissive wave of her hand.  
  
Joan frowned a little. After all she had done for her? Sigh. Annika still has lot to learn. And she exited the holo room. She followed Tina up to Annika's room.  
  
"Computer, do not allow unauthorized entry to holoprojection room without my permission. Not even my parents." The computer gave an acknowledgement beep. She was deeply aware that her parents were able to override the computer with a security master code. And she hoped that would give her a few seconds to remove the incriminating evidence.  
  
"Computer, begin 'Annika patch-up' program." She said clearly forgetting her promise. 'Beep'. Instantly, her pajamas changed into a red dress, her long blonde hair neatly permed and hanging loose. She took out a small mirror from her handbag and studied her features, she touched her hair and it bounced. Nice she thought, her makeup was adequate. She vowed never to let the computer do her make up again. She looked around the small French café for Jack. She glanced out the window and saw the Eiffel tower.  
  
"I'm here Annika." Jack stood up and waved Annika over. He pulled a chair for her like a gentleman.  
  
"You look like you had a hard day at work Jack." Annika asked concerned.  
  
Jack looked at the reflection in his spoon. "Oh yes yes Anni, it was a tough day at the office.." He pulled out a comb and combed his hair into place. ".. The boss was a little unforgiving." He continued.  
  
"Good evening Monsieur, Madame-moselle. I will be your waiter for zis evening." The waiter announced in a heavily French accent and gave a slight bow.  
  
"Now, what would you like to eat Anni? I'll order for you too." The waiter gave him a menu.  
  
"Ok Jack." She took a sip of water.  
  
"Ok give me two of these.." Jack peered at the French words. "..Emincé de Volaille sauce Roquefort - Pommes de terre sautées."  
  
Annika was surprised. He had pronounced the dish's name perfectly. Of course, Jack's a hologram. "What was that you just ordered Jack?" Annika asked in anticipation, hoping it was good.  
  
"Frankly Annika, I have no idea. But the picture in the menu looked good." Jack smiled.  
  
The waiter was there and he said in English to Annika. "The Monsieur had just ordered the 'Thinly sliced fillet of chicken with Roquefort sauce and Sautéed potatoes'. Now, perhaps a white wine to accompany the dish? Would the Madame-moselle agree to this?" The waiter asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes yes waiter. That would be fine." Annika said. The waiter gave a curt nod and proceeded to the kitchen. She was embarrassed. She couldn't speak a word of French but the waiter clearly attempted his best at English. Perhaps France was a poor choice of location. She could restart the program but she looked at the chronometer. It was already 12am. Never mind, just play along. And she made a mental note that she needed to take French classes.  
  
"Emm Jack, I'm sorry for inviting you for dinner at the last minute. You must be pretty busy." She bit her lip.  
  
"Now now Anni, you know I will always have time for you. So what's on your mind?" Jack asked as he sipped his water. He took a piece of French bread and tore a small piece. He placed it in his mouth. He tore another small piece and gingerly moved his hand towards Annika's mouth. She opened her mouth and caught the piece of bread. She chewed and swallowed it. The waiter approached them with a tray. Their dinner had arrived. That was fast she thought. She rolled her eyes, she forgot that everything here was not real.  
  
"And here they are, Monsieur and Madame-moselle. Enjoy them please." The waiter said. He took out a bottle of white wine and uncorked it. "This wine Batard-Montrachet, compliments of the chef, is the ideal accompaniment to your meal." The waiter said as he uncorked the bottle and poured two glasses. He left the wine in the ice bucket and nodded at them before tending to another table.  
  
The two of them started to eat, they looked at one another. The silence was unbearable. It went on for a full ten minutes. Annika could not stand it any longer. She put her utensils down and wiped the corners of her mouth with a napkin.  
  
"Emm, Jack, I wanted to talk about us." Annika said and saw that Jack was taken aback. He slammed his fork down with the knife still in his left hand.  
  
"Us? What do you mean? You broke it off. I didn't. You obviously treated the relationship like it was one of your many flings. Anyway, I already have someone else. And she is much more caring and much more sensitive then you will ever be." Jack said heatedly and he looked away, angry. Annika was extremely shocked at his sudden and total admittance.  
  
She turned away, she was holding back her tears. His words had cut her deeply. She never knew what to expect from Joan's programming. And she didn't want anymore of it. Then Jack turned to her.  
  
"I'm sorry Annika, but we were never meant to be. Let's just enjoy the dinner. We can only be friends. I'm sorry but that's the way it should.. have been." Jack said and picked up his fork to resume eating. He dropped the fork again and touched her cheek and she tingled.  
  
"Computer, end program." Annika was back in her pajamas and her hair was down. She looked at the clock. It was already 2am.  
  
"Computer, delete program 'Annika patch-up'." She said, wiping the tears with her sleeve. It was almost too real for her. If she couldn't handle a simulation, how could she handle the real thing? It would be a most devastating blow to her, mentally.  
  
"Lights off". The computer beeped. She wished she was like the computer, contented at doing what it does best.  
  
She went up to her room. Joan and Tina must be fast asleep already. 


	5. Chapter 5: Revelation

********  
  
Starfleet Headquarters. Monday morning, 1030HRS.  
  
********  
  
The sun was shining brightly. Weather reports had indicated only slight showers in the evening. He took a look outside and took in the sight of the well-groomed grounds of the Academy. Well no matter he thought. He'd been indoors most of the time. Admiral Hayes was pacing up and down his office. He walked to the mirror and made sure his uniform was neat and tidy. He straightened his shoulders, hands behind his back and studied his 'Admiral' form and was pleased with what he saw. He sat down and read the reports from his engineers. He smiled. Magnus's new calculations were working, the second prototype of the ablative hull armour was working to specifications. A beep sounded and he turned towards the door. He had been expecting a visitor.  
  
"Sir, Lt. Commander Tuvok is here." Martha announced over the comm.  
  
"Good, send him in." He instructed. The door slid open and Tuvok was standing there, his hands behind his back and his face, a stark expression. He couldn't tell if Tuvok was annoyed at being summoned from Jupiter Station and decided not to press the matter further. In fact Tuvok had been summoned three weeks earlier and during that time, he had been a guest lecturer at the Academy.  
  
"Good morning Commander. Please have a seat." Admiral Hayes gestured. "A drink?" He asked as he proceeded to the replicator.  
  
"Good morning Admiral.." Tuvok said as he sat down. "..A drink would not be necessary." Tuvok said matter-of-factly.  
  
Just as well he thought. Admiral Hayes stopped and proceeded to sit down at his desk. He punched up a briefing screen.  
  
"I believe you have heard of the Maquis?" Admiral Hayes asked seriously, twiddling his thumbs. He looked at the Vulcan intently.  
  
The Vulcan nodded and gave his response.  
  
"Suffice to say, the Maquis are a renegade group consisting of various Federation indivuals, ex-Starfleet officers and a number of Alpha Quadrant species. They operate in a region of space known as "The Badlands". Their hatred towards the Cardassians is... well-documented. Logic dictates that they will fail in their attempts to.." Tuvok droned on in his usual Vulcan way.  
  
I think I've had enough of this, let's just get straight to the point he thought. Admiral Hayes interrupted him and decided to continue with the briefing instead.  
  
"And we want you to infiltrate the organization." Admiral Hayes said. He expected the Vulcan to display a reaction of being stunned but was disappointed. Tuvok just sat there with the same stark expression, this time with a raised brow.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
********  
  
The Federation science vessel buckled and shook violently. Annika grabbed the nearest console to steady herself. She had been working in the Stellar Cartography lab, recalibrating the deep space imaging system and Astrometrics sensor resolution when the incident occurred. She had taken it upon herself to try out her new Astrometric sensor calculations that would extend the vessel's scan range an extra five light years.  
  
The Nebula class ship shook again, this time a bit violently. Annika was knocked off her feet. And she fell on her backside. Oww... she rubbed her behind tenderly and bit her lip.  
  
"Cadet Hansen report." The Captain demanded. Over the comm., she heard the voices of the other bridge crew. They sounded panicky as they delivered situational reports to the Captain.  
  
Annika stood up and quickly walked over to her station. She pressed a few buttons into her console. The display showed the analysis of what was happening. It was not encouraging. She breathed in deeply and let it all out.  
  
"Captain, we have entered a region of space that is saturated with Verteron particles." She said quickly and was suddenly distracted by another sound emanating from the console. She quickly pressed a few more buttons, "Sensors have detected a wormhole approximately point two light years from our position. I believe it is the source of these particles." Annika said, she closed her eyes for a second to remember what she had learnt about Verteron particles and the realization came to her. She immediately knew the dangers.  
  
"Captain, I suggest we leave the area immedi.. " The ship shook and buckled again, more violently then before. She heard a whirring sound downplaying as if the power had been cut and she felt the ship stop moving due to the inertial dampeners malfunctioning. It's not my fault she thought. Or is it? She hoped that the former was true.  
  
"Cadet Hansen, report to the bridge immediately." The Captain ordered.  
  
"On my way Captain." Annika responded and glanced at her Bolian colleague. Crewman Keski had been assisting her in the recalibrations.  
  
"Take over here." Annika said quickly and patted Keski on his shoulder. Keski acknowledged with a nod.  
  
She exited the lab and quickly proceeded towards the nearest turbolift. She saw various crewmembers going about their tasks hurriedly but seemingly unaffected by what was happening. They had no idea of the danger the ship was in. As she hurried to the turbolift, she saw a familiar face amongst them.  
  
"Tina, what are you doing here?" She was surprised to see Tina.  
  
"Well, I guess we're in this together Anni. Joan and I swapped. No time to explain. I need to get to engineering. We've lost propulsion to the engines. And the magnetic constrictors are losing integrity. If I don't get down there, the warp core will breach." Tina said hurriedly.  
  
"Good luck Tina, I've been summoned to the Bridge." Annika said quickly. Annika and Tina parted ways and quickly proceeded towards their own destination. Annika entered the turbolift quickly.  
  
"Bridge." Annika commanded . When she reached the bridge, she saw that Captain Janeway was waiting for her. She looked back at her.  
  
"Cadet, report." She commanded.  
  
Annika walked quickly to the science station and punched up a screen. She proceeded to present the situation they were in.  
  
"Captain. The Verteron particles have damaged the ship's warp engines and as well as the impulse engines." Annika said. The Captain looked on as if she had heard all of it before.  
  
Another Cadet manning the helm concurred with Annika's analysis. "Captain, we are dead in the water." And he entered a few commands. "No response from all sublight engines." He turned to face the Captain. The Captain was looking intently at the viewscreen. Without turning to face Annika, she said,  
  
"A wormhole emitting Verteron particles.. and why didn't the sensors pick it up sooner? We could have avoided this region of space if we knew earlier. Did you know that Verteron particles can breach a warp core?" The Captain said obviously unhappy that one of her crew had not done her part.  
  
Annika looked on nervously. Damn it. She recalled the things what she had done earlier in the Stellar Cartography lab. That must have been it.  
  
"Captain. I apologize. I was recalibrating the Astrometric sensors and the deep space imaging system earlier. That is probably the reason why the sensors were unable to detect the wormhole." Annika said. She was angry with herself for making such a silly mistake. She knew she should have done the recalibrations one system at a time but instead had worked on both of them simultaneously. If she had left one of them fully active, they could have avoided this region of space.  
  
"Warning. Verteron particles have been detected in the Warp Core Intermix Chamber. Warp Core breach imminent." The computer said.  
  
"Now see what has happened Cadet Hansen? Even if engineering managed to shutdown the Warp Core, the Verteron particles would be almost impossible to flush. It would require weeks of work in a dry dock." Captain Janeway said strictly, her arms folded.  
  
"Captain, we have to abandon ship." Cadet Tomas said. Captain Janeway looked at her First Officer. Or rather her First Officer in training. She just stood there, her arms still folded.  
  
"No Cadet Tomas, let's just sit here and wait. I've never experienced a warp core breach.. in person." Captain Janeway said and then turned to look at the view screen with the wormhole displayed on it.  
  
"Engineering to bridge."  
  
"Report Cadet." Janeway commanded but this time without conviction, like she had given up. Annika continued working on her station, feverously entering commands. The results displayed were less than encouraging. There must be something she can do, some way to save to save the ship. But what could she do she thought. She was just a junior science officer and she knew very little about engineering. Perhaps Tina could give her a crash course after this.  
  
"Captain. The magnetic constrictors are failing. I need to eject the warp core if we are going to save the ship." Tina's voice said over the bridge comm. system.  
  
"No Cadet. Leave the core alone."  
  
"But Captain!" Tina continued and tried to explain the consequence of her command decision, which was actually pretty obvious.  
  
"Do as you are ordered Cadet." The Captain immediately cut the channel. She sat down in her Captain's chair and crossed legs. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable.  
  
"Warp Core breach in 10, 9, 8.." the computer starting counting down. The Captain just sat there. Annika, Tomas and the other bridge crew looked at each other. They shrugged their shoulders. Why is the Captain acting like this she thought. Was she upset about something? What was she trying to prove?  
  
Annika stared in disbelief, "Captain! We have to save the ship! Please!" Her pleas had fallen on deaf ears. Captain Janeway drummed her fingers on the chair's armrest.  
  
"3.. 2.. 1.. Warp core breach is in progress.. Simulation terminated. Your vessel has been destroyed. " The Computer announced.  
  
Annika looked on as the bridge dematerialized. She saw Tina in the far corner, Tomas and a number of other cadets in random places throughout the holoprojection room. Captain Janeway took one glance at them and exited the room.  
  
The other cadets didn't seem to know what had happened. They heard the conducting officer over the comm. announcing the end of the exercise.  
  
"All right. Class is dismissed. Each of you will have your performance closely examined and graded. The weightage for this exercise is thirty percent of the course subject matter in which you acted as in the simulation. For instance, Command, Engineering, Sciences, Medical and so on and so forth. Good luck." And the announcement ended.  
  
Outside, they discussed what had transpired.  
  
"Hey Annika, it wasn't your fault you know." Tomas pointed out sarcastically.  
  
"Why? What did she do?" Tina asked dubious then looked to Annika,"..What did you do Anni?" She continued. She couldn't believe that it was Annika's fault.  
  
Annika sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She started explaining,  
  
"Er, I was just running a routine recalibration of the sensor pallets. That was all.. but I think I might have compromised the systems and the safety of the ship." She winced guiltily and scratched her head.  
  
"Compromised? How so?" Tina asked incredulous. Tomas offered to answer the question.  
  
"Apparently our Anni here decided to recalibrate the sensors and the deep space imaging system at the SAME time. Therefore, those systems were operating at less than optimal efficiency and we didn't detect the Verteron wormhole until it was too late. Anni, you should have known better, Starfleet protocol states that during a sensor recalibration, at least one sensor system should be fully active at all ti.." Tomas droned on, sounding like a record.  
  
"Shut up Tomas. No need to antagonize me any further. And why are you here still talking to me?" Annika frowned. Tomas raised his hands in resignation.  
  
"Tomas, it was my fault, I couldn't stop the warp core breach." Tina offered. Annika looked at her friend, thankful for her input.  
  
"Hey, don't kill the messenger. And I'll bet that Starfleet would have a thing or two to say about the simulation." Tomas said matter-of-factly and walked away.  
  
"Geez Anni. You still angry with him?" Tina frowned slightly, arms akimbo. "That was a long time ago Anni."  
  
Annika couldn't believe it. She thought perhaps Tina would have done it differently if Tomas were with her at the picnic instead.  
  
"Yes I'm still angry Tina." Annika said angrily. She was actually angry with herself more than she was with Tomas.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Anni." Tina looked at the chronometer. "C'mon, lets go. Joan must be waiting for us. Let's ask how she fared." They had totally forgotten about Captain Janeway and proceeded to the mess hall to meet with Joan.  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in Starfleet Headquarters.  
  
Erin was busily planning her lesson plan when she received an incoming transmission. She ignored it for a while hoping it would go away. But the insistent beeping was becoming irritating. Ahh, maybe Magnus wants me to have lunch with her. She answered it. It was a face she hadn't seen for a long time.  
  
"Irene! How are you?" She asked. It was totally unexpected, she didn't know what to say. The both of them had not kept in touch for a long time.  
  
"Erin. Is that all you can say to your sister?" Irene Hansen smiled.  
  
"So sis, why are you calling?" Erin asked, studying her sister. Oh my, she thought. It has been a very long time. I don't recall her having that many wrinkles. Erin reached up with hand and tentatively touched her own face.  
  
Her sister continued. "Oh, just wanted to see how you were doing. How are Magnus and little Annika?"  
  
Erin quickly thought about what she wanted to say, "Magnus is fine. And so is Anni.." And she thought about it a little more. "..Irene, why don't you come to San Francisco this weekend. Anni's having a small gathering. It's her personal pre-graduation party. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."  
  
Her sister was surprised at the unexpected invitation.  
  
"Why Erin, I'll be there first thing this Friday. And perhaps I'll bake Anni's favourite New York cheesecake." Irene said happily.  
  
"Why? We have replicators for that. And besides, she's been watching her diet of late."  
  
"Come now Erin. Nothing beats good old fashion baking. And it doesn't hurt to indulge once in a while. Well, I have to go. I look forward to meeting the family." Irene said beaming with pride. And the transmission ended.  
  
'Beep beep'. She looked up. It was already 3:00PM. Already? How many more lectures do I have to do? She brought up her schedule for the day and heaved a sigh of relief. It was the last one. She quickly stood in front of her mirror and adjusted her tunic. Well, she didn't need to touchup. Her appearance was presentable. With a last look at her office, she exited.  
  
********  
  
Magnus was in his office. The meeting with Chief O'Hara had come and gone just like that. It was his 5th meeting with the Chief in the same week. Couldn't he just figure it out for himself? Magnus thought he should write a full commentary on his work and give it to the man. He tapped his comm. badge.  
  
"Marla, anymore?" He asked tiredly. He just wanted to have some time for himself for once.  
  
"Emm, let me check Professor. Nope. You're free for the rest of the afternoon."  
  
"Thanks Marla. Perhaps you'd like to take the rest of the afternoon off. I can manage myself." Magnus was surprised at his own generosity. It was very rare.  
  
"Why thank you sir. Is there anything else you'd want me to do before I go?" Marla asked. There was a tone of hope in her voice. Hope that he didn't have any last tasks for her.  
  
"No Marla. You may go. And give my regards to your family." Magnus said, shocked again.  
  
"Yes Professor. Thank you."  
  
Magnus thought. What's happening? Maybe I'm just getting old. He made a note to meet with Henderson. Find out what was wrong with him. He pressed a few commands on his console. He intended to continue working on his infinity modulating weapon. He closed his eyes for a while to clear his thoughts. Then he heard a familiar voice. It was Henderson's. He was saying something. It sounded familiar. Yes, yes. I remember. I was at Henderson's office a month ago. His voice was like an echo and it kept repeating.. and repeating.. same words over and over..  
  
***  
  
"It's a temporary solution. She won't have dreams for a month at most. You may use it as often as necessary. For her entire lifetime if need be but you'll have to tell her eventually Magnus."  
  
"For her entire lifetime if need be but you'll have to tell her eventually Magnus."  
  
"you'll have to tell her eventually Magnus."  
  
"tell her eventually.."  
  
***  
  
Magnus woke up startled. He looked at the chronometer. He had dozed off for half an hour. He suddenly realized what he had to do but he didn't know how to go about doing it. He had to be discreet. He didn't know how she would react if he just bluntly told her. She might break down emotionally.. He clenched his fist. Damn it!! How am I going to tell her! He had put it off far too long. Even Erin didn't know. They BOTH might break down. And he had himself to blame.  
  
He pressed a few commands into his console..  
  
"Computer.. begin log entry.." 'Beep'. He closed his eyes and began to speak. The truth..  
  
********  
  
The Raven was hit by a subspace particle storm. We took heavy damage and our multi-adaptive shielding went offline for 13.2 seconds. Unfortunately, it was long enough for the Borg to perceive us a threat.  
  
"I found something, a nebula." Erin Hansen said to a husband, Magnus.  
  
"Class?" He replied back.  
  
"Mutar, distance 3 light-years. I'm setting a course." Said a panicked Erin as she entered the course corrections into the helm. Magnus looked back towards his wife and the realization came.  
  
"The particle density's too high. The hull would breach." He said, exasperated as he came over from his console to look over his wife's calculations  
  
"We can reinforce structural integrity!" she was cut short with her husband's immediate reply.  
  
"We'll find somewhere else to hide."  
  
"There's no time!" Erin replied, her mind focused on her console.  
  
"It's been 3 hours and the Cube hasn't found us yet, as long as we can keep masking our warp trail."  
  
"No!" Erin screamed and set a course for the nebula.  
  
"Mummy, Daddy! I'm scared. Are the Borg going to catch us?" Six year old Annika cried out.  
  
"Go back to sleep Anni! Now!" Her father shouted.  
  
"Daddy!!"  
  
"Now Annika. Don't argue." Erin said. Annika quickly ran to her quarters.  
  
The Raven entered the nebula. Immediately, the Hansens felt its effects. Shields were down. consoles started to explode.  
  
"Here." Magnus threw Erin two bio-dampeners, devices that block bio signatures. Devices that can hide them from the Borg "Put one on yourself and Annika. And hide."  
  
"And innoculate yourselves with this." And threw her a hypospray. "It's a neural inhibitor and a coma inducer. If you ever get assimilated, you won't be part of the collective. That way I'd still be able to rescue you."  
  
"What about you Magnus?" Erin asked worriedly.  
  
"Go now hurry. They're coming."  
  
Magnus took a pulse rifle from the weapons storage locker. I never thought I'd be using one of these.. he thought to himself. Then he started shooting up every component he could see. Every console panel, anything that was working, in the hopes that the Borg would finally determine that the Raven was too heavily damaged to assimilate and ignore them. He proceeded to his lab. He wanted to destroy everything. The database. The experiments. But he had to take the warp core offline first. He ran to Engineering and shut it down. The only systems left working were the structural integrity fields and minimal life support.  
  
He exited his lab and ran next door to where his family was hiding. He checked their pulses, their heart rates were very low. They were in a comatose sleep, comparable to being on the verge of death. The comm. channel opened and he heard the thing he dreaded most. He heard the Borg.  
  
"Surrender your ship. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. You will adapt to serve as us. Resistance is Futile."  
  
Magnus immediately slapped on his Bio-damper and hid in a dark corner. He adjusted his bio-damper to it's absolute maximum. He was about to inject the coma inducer upon himself when he heard a sound. Just then he saw Annika crawl out.  
  
"Daddy? Mummy?" Annika whimpered and she rubbed her eyes, she felt for the bio-damper and took it off. It was chafing her skin.  
  
"Damn it Annika! Put it back on!" He shouted. The coma inducer dosage wasn't enough for both Erin and Annika.  
  
"Daddy?" Annika said groggily and crawled towards him slowly.  
  
Just then, in a green wave of light, three Borg drones materialized. Magnus was stunned. His eyes wide open. Magnus held out his hands. Quickly Annika. Crawl with all your might. But she was crawling ever so slowly. He was willing her to crawl with his mind. He was scared. Scared to death of the alternative.  
  
The drones studied the ship, moving sluggishly, peering and touching. Most of the equipment and panels were destroyed and they ignored them. Then one of them grabbed at Annika. She screamed. It was sheer terror. He wanted to leap out from where he was and save her but the drone and Annika dematerialized instantly. He was shocked. He couldn't believe it! He was at a loss. He calmed down and thought.. He can save her. Yes, he can save her. He hoped the neural inhibitor lasted long. The other two drones finished their scans, concluded that there was nothing worthwhile to assimilate. And they too vanished in a wave of green light.  
  
Magnus got up from his hiding place and ran all the way to the rear of the ship. He had left one partially functioning terminal. He entered a few commands and heaved a heavy sigh of relief. The Borg hadn't left. He ran to this lab.  
  
He remembered the experiment he had performed months earlier.. He knew it was against his principles.. And as an Exobiolgist, he didn't care in the world for it but he wanted to broaden his knowledge.. so he dabbled in it. And nobody knew. Not even his family. Months ago when Erin was doing some research on the Borg and Annika was asleep, he had taken a sample of her blood and made a copy of her memory engrams. With his own ingenuity, he spliced them together and created an embryo, an embryo that contained all the memories of the real thing, his daughter. That was the embryo that he now removed from deep freeze storage. He placed it his growth acceleration chamber. He had stolen the designs from the Borg earlier but with a few modifications of his own, one of them being a chronoton discharger, another Borg ingenuity. Erin had been curious about the chamber but let it be when Magnus told her that it was part of their research. He never thought for a need to use it.. until now. Within seconds, the embryo had grown into an infant..  
  
The cloned infant continued growing. Fifteen minutes later. It grew to approximately six years of age. He ran to the cargo room to check on his wife, she was still comatose. He ran back to the lab and deactivated the chamber. He took out the child and wrapped it in a towel. In his mind now, morality was secondary. He bit his lip. He quickly took a look at the unconscious child. He shook the thought away. No time to think twice. No time for emotional attachments. My daughter is in danger. No time. Quickly quickly. Move it Magnus!  
  
He quickly cleaned the child up and dressed her in Annika's clothes. Quickly, he took another fully charged bio-dampener and carried her to the transporter room. He knew the Borg's shields were down in the nebula. He transferred maximum power to the transporter confinement beam and beamed himself and the child aboard the Borg vessel.  
  
It was dark, dank, and hot. And the green glow was ever so eerie. Magnus worked quickly. He quickly moved pass various drones. He knew where the assimilation chamber was. Sub-juncture fifty-six or something. He suddenly became confused. Then he heard screams. It was his daughter. Panicky, he moved closer towards the sound. More drones ignored him, his bio-dampener and as well as the child's were working. He hoped it would stay that way. The screams became louder and louder. He moved quicker and quicker, faster and faster. He passed by three drones that were shuffling slowly towards the assimilation chamber. They looked like the ones. The ones that bring order to chaos. Quickly he thought. Must save Annika no matter what the cost. He turned a corner and saw Annika strapped to a platform. No drones were in sight. Lucky. Lucky. Quickly quickly. He placed the child he was carrying in a corner. Annika saw her dad. He was in absolute panic.  
  
"Daddy!! The Borg! The Borg have me! They assimilate me." Annika screamed wildly too frightened to notice her twin sister.  
  
Magnus quickly loosen her straps.  
  
"Hush hush. Annika. Hush now." He grabbed her and examined her closely. No puncture wounds. Nothing. No signs of assimilation tubules puncturing the skin. Not a trace. He checked one more time. Nothing. He checked a third time, a forth time, paranoia and terror gripping him. He swore that if they ever got out of this, he'd won't bother with the Borg.  
  
"Daddy, I want to go home!" She screamed and hugged him tight. He can't have her screaming when those drones came in he thought. Then he took out a hypospray and pressed it against the back of her neck. She lost consciousness as she fell into a deep sleep. He went over to the clone and removed her bio-dampener. Quickly he attached it to his own daughter.  
  
He hurriedly carried the clone and placed her on the platform. He tightened the straps quickly. Just then, the same three drones he saw earlier entered the chamber. They looked like assimilation drones, they had saws, needles and various medical apparatus on their arms. Then they proceeded to operate on the unconscious child on the platform.  
  
Magnus looked on in horror, one of the drones extended his tubules and punctured the child's neck with brutal precision. He saw the veins on the child erupting and then something emerged from her right cheekbone, an implant in the shape of a starburst. He had seen enough. He carried his unconscious Annika in one hand and beamed them both back aboard the Raven.  
  
He carried Annika to her mother and laid her down beside her. He ran back to his lab, his eyes red. He knew that the clone would be placed in a maturation chamber and then it would be made to serve the Borg collective. He cried and cried. He hit the table and kicked it very hard. He had turned into a monster. And he cried himself to sleep.  
  
********  
  
"The next day after the cube left, your mother and me spent three months repairing the Raven's systems. Of course, you were there Annika. Watching us perform repairs. You became very quiet, distant. After the repairs, we looked for another Borg vessel. But our purpose was to follow in it's wake as it transwarped back towards the Alpha Quadrant. We were lucky this time." Magnus paused. He took a deep breath, and replicated a glass of water. He took a sip and continued.  
  
"Of course, it wasn't all joy and celebrations. Nobody knew what had happened. I went to look for my old friend, Dr. Henderson. It was he who suppressed your memories of the events. It worked Annika. For fifteen full years, you experienced life. Life that would have been denied of you if I hadn't did what I did. And till today, I still wonder.. what happened to my other child. It is a burden I have been shouldering for 15 years. A burden that grows heavier and heavier each day. The nightmares you had Annika, were real. You experienced them. And it was all my fault. Your mother didn't want anything to do with them. I had a choice but I persuaded her to join the crusade.. It's it's.. all my fault.. Please forgive me Annika.. And I'm so very sorry Erin, for making you do what you didn't want to" Magnus croaked, he felt a sudden weight lift from his shoulders.  
  
"Computer. End log and encrypt." Magnus commanded. 'Beep beep'.  
  
He wondered how he was ever going to pass this confession to his family. He decided that the time will come. It will come.. and he closed his eyes. 


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Results

********  
  
Saturday night. Hansen residence.  
  
********  
  
The Victoria mansion was bustling with activity, brightly colored lights were flashing and loud music was playing. Annika was having a time of her life. Her parents and Aunt Irene had gone out for a quiet dinner to 'catch up' and had left her to her own devices. She was grateful for Aunt Irene for her suggestion of the theme. It was perfectly unexpected and pleasant. Annika and her classmates were dancing to the beat of the music and were dressed in garments that were colorful and quite glaring to the untrained eye. Annika thought that her 'bell-bottoms' were extremely 'cool'. And so did her friends. She was thankful because all of them had replicated the recommended party attire, colorful garments, bell-bottoms and all. They too had fashioned their hair for the theme. The men had wild looking hair while the women had hairdos that were some curly and some straight. Oh, how sporting of them she thought.  
  
"Hey Anni! Cool Party! How on Earth did you come up with it?!" One of her classmates shouted.  
  
"Thanks! I got it from ancient Earth records." Annika shouted back over the din. Perhaps the music was a bit too loud she thought. No matter, it's a party..my party. She danced over to a couple of her classmates. She was very happy to see them having a great time. If she had decided on that Victorian theme, god, she didn't want to imagine.  
  
"Yo Anni. This party is fantastic." Said a whole bunch of her classmates. They were nodding their heads hard to the music. Then one her friends came over and greeted Annika,  
  
"Annika, interesting party. I didn't know Earth was quite a ..how shall I put it?..havoc? in it's heyday." Said a female Trill who was moving in step to the beat..  
  
"Yeah Lekall. Thanks. Make sure you feed your host well." She gestured to Lekall's body. "There's refreshments on the table over there, all replicated as part of the theme."  
  
"Hey yeah, don't worry. If he dares over-indulge, I'll whip 'em." Lekall responded haughtily, pointing to her head.  
  
Annika just smiled. The complexities of two minds she thought. She could hardly grasp the complexities of Trills and their conjoint symbionts. She only knew it was part of their survival or something. Joan and Tina came over. She was amused. Joan's hair was curly and she wore a loose fitting colorful garment that showed her cleavage with high heels and bell-bottoms. Tina's hair was long and straight. She too wore almost the same thing as Joan.  
  
"Hey Anni! How did you conjure up this theme for the party? It..how did they say it back then?..owns!" Tina recalled and laughed.  
  
Joan smiled. "Yeah Anni! I had no idea until you transmitted the rest of us your theme and attire designs. I was extremely surprised when I checked my messages."  
  
"Now now ladies. I'll have to thank my Aunt Irene for that, you can thank her when she comes home from dinner with mum and dad." Annika said and patted her curly hair.  
  
"Hey look over there, a party pooper." Joan and Tina pointed to a Vulcan who was standing and watching the rest of her classmates dancing. He was in his Starfleet uniform. Annika walked towards him.  
  
"Hey P'Tol, join the party will you? Dance a bit. Let go of your logic for once!" Annika exclaimed and started to move her shoulders and hips to the beat. Two days ago, she had spent half a day learning various dance moves in the holo-room with a hologram called 'Danny Zuka'. The hologram had been teaching her rather provocative moves. She took the Vulcan's hands and tried to make him dance along.  
  
But the Vulcan just stared at her before answering. "Vulcans do not dance. I fail to see the relevance of such an activity. Logic suggests that after a week of intensive studies at the Academy, one would require rest."  
  
"Oh come on now P'Tol, don't Vulcans ever have fun?" Annika asked, she continued dancing while holding his hands. The Vulcan simply stood there, letting his hands dance with her. Then she proceeded to place his hands on her neck, and she rubbed down P'Tol's sides, all the while moving her body to the beat. Annika was trying to entice him with her movements. But the Vulcan was unimpressed.  
  
"Your optimism is illogical. Perhaps a mind meld would help to alleviate your concern." P'Tol offered.  
  
"Was that a joke P'Tol?" Annika was amazed. It was the closest thing to a Vulcan joke if she ever heard one.  
  
"I don't believe so. My offer was sincere." P'Tol continued and placed his right hand on Annika's face. "My mind to your mind.."  
  
Forget it. Never invite Vulcans to parties ever again she thought. Annika stopped dancing. She wanted to get as far away from P'Tol as possible,  
  
"Fine, oh look, my friends are calling to me." She said and pretended to wave at Tina and Joan. "I have to go, see ya later P'Tol. Don't be a stranger now you hear?!"  
  
"Naturally." And lowered his hand.  
  
Annika quickly approached her friends. They were laughing.  
  
"You tried to make P'Tol dance? With the way you moved, I thought he would have succumbed. I think any guy would. Apparently Vulcans are more disciplined than I thought." Joan said giggling.  
  
Tina interjected. "Yeah well, you know Vulcans. Always playing hard to get. Perhaps I should give him a try." And Tina turned and walked over to P'Tol. Annika and Joan looked at Tina amazed. The things she'd do to get a guy.  
  
"Eh Joan. Let's go somewhere quiet. I need to talk to you. You're my closest friend." Annika said sounding a little desperate. "Ok sure, Anni. How about upstairs? Your room."  
  
Both of them went upstairs leaving the party behind. Annika hoped that they didn't break anything. And she sat on her bed.  
  
Joan took a chair and sat down, bending over, hands between her legs. "So what's up Anni?"  
  
"Joan. I don't know how to tell you this. Please don't laugh." Annika pleaded.  
  
Joan interrupted her. "Don't tell me. You're getting back together with Tomas." she sniggered and clasped her hands together.  
  
"NO Joan! Please be serious. I think there's something wrong with me." Annika said and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
Joan looked dubious. "Now what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Remember three weeks ago when I knocked you down after you showed me your wedding dress designs?" Annika asked regretful because of the memory of her pushing her friend down.  
  
"Well yes Anni. Why?"  
  
"Well, I was having a bad dream when you woke me up." Annika continued.  
  
"About what? I remembered you telling someone to go away." Joan asked carefully.  
  
"It was the Borg." Annika blurted out. She was frightened. "And then I ran to my dad's office. And I woke up after having fallen asleep on his lap. I don't remember what happened before that. Ever since then, I haven't had a single nightmare. In fact, I haven't dreamt at all since then. I just sleep and wake up, sleep and wake up. It feels so strange not to dream."  
  
"You haven't been dreaming? The Borg? I thought maybe you'd like not dreaming since they were giving you nightmares. Have you seen a doctor yet?" Joan asked concerned. She understood why Annika was acting the way she was. She had been told that the Hansen's had escaped the clutches of the Borg, but only barely. She didn't want to think about it any further and brushed the thought away.  
  
"Yes and he didn't find anything wrong with me. Dr. Anderson checked me pretty thoroughly. He said that perhaps it was because graduation was nearing and I was pretty exhausted. Too exhausted to dream." Annika continued. She continued looking at herself in the mirror, looking down at her chest and the tight fitting garment. Well, if this what they wore back then, then I think I'd rather skip it. Annika fell back into her bed and kicked off her shoes. She closed her eyes and soon snored. Joan smiled and sighed. Oh poor Anni. What's wrong? Annika was like a little sister to her. And she hated to see her suffer from anything or with anyone. Joan got up, walked over and pulled a blanket over Annika, tucking her in. Sleep well Anni and pleasant dreams, Joan kissed Annika's forehead.  
  
Joan silently exited and then proceeded back down to the party. She had to take over for Annika while she was asleep. And for a long time, nobody noticed Annika's absence. Joan searched for Tina amongst the crowd. And she was shocked. She had gotten P'Tol to dance. Well, if you can call it a dance. Tina was moving her body seductively and dancing to the beat. But P'Tol was just moving his left foot from side to side. Well, it's a first she thought. One small step for a Vulcan, one giant leap for Vulcan illogical-ness.  
  
The party was a rousing success. Everyone was having loads of fun, well except for the Vulcan, P'Tol. They were pleased at a change of pace of their daily activities. And they danced the night away.  
  
********  
  
"'First Crush'? They named it 'First Crush'?" Irene asked doubtful. Magnus pulled a seat and motioned for his sister-in-law to sit.  
  
"Yes, it's the restaurant Magnus and I went for our first date." Erin said.  
  
Magnus was almost blushing. "Of course Erin, I didn't know that you'd reciprocate my feelings for you. I just took a chance."  
  
"And a chance it was. Oh thank you." Magnus pulled a seat for Erin. He took his seat and summoned the waiter for the menu.  
  
"Irene, it sure has been a long time. 5... 6 years?" Magnus said. He sounded unsure as how to start a conversion with someone he hadn't seen for so long.  
  
"Yes, not since the funeral. I'm sure Father would've been proud of how me and Irene turned out." Irene said tersely. Magnus felt a boil. He didn't want this dinner to become a gathering of tributes for his late father-in- law. He cleared his throat and tried to change the topic.  
  
"So Irene, how's..em..life?" Magnus almost smacked himself for asking a stupid question. Luckily for him, Erin saved him.  
  
"What my husband.." Erin glared at Magnus who was hiding behind the menu. She gave him a kick in the shin. He fidgeted. "..meant to ask was how are you and what have you been doing the last five years."  
  
"Well, if you must know, I have been traveling a lot lately. I didn't know it was so fulfilling. I'd recommend a visit to India. The Taj Mahal is especially tranquil at night."  
  
"Lovely, I'd think Annika would've like it there." Erin sipped her water. "You know, I would have insisted that she come along. But the party.."  
  
Her sis knew where she was going with this, "It's ok Erin. I'll have a dinner with her another time. Her party is important to her."  
  
"And how in heavens did you come up with the theme for her party?" Magnus asked.  
  
"Well, like I said, I've been traveling a lot." Irene continued. "And if you've been to where I've been, you'll be more appreciative of what old Earth used to have."  
  
The waiter approached, head high and looking ever so important. Magnus was probably famished Erin thought.  
  
"Good evening. So has everyone decided yet?" He asked with a hint of importance in his voice.  
  
Magnus was the first to start. "Yes waiter, I'd like this. It looks interesting." And he pointed it out to the waiter.  
  
"Yes, yes. Our specialty. The Cherry-Orange Glazed Duck Breast. And what would the ladies have?" As he eyed the women.  
  
"Oh dear, Erin. I was never good at this. Order for me something. I'd appreciate it." Irene looked at the dishes doubtfully.  
  
"Very well sis. You know mum always had had to order for you whenever we went out for dinner." Erin pointed out.  
  
Magnus made a sound. It kinda sounded lika a stomach growl. "Ladies, please. The kind waiter is waiting." He sounded almost desperate.  
  
"Oh be patient." Erin burst and looked over the menu carefully. "It has been a long time since we've been here. I don't know what to order. Here Magnus. Order for us."  
  
Magnus quickly returned the menu with haste. "Make that three and make it quick. Thank you Waiter."  
  
"Very well then. A wine sir?" The waiter handed him a wine list. Magnus took it and was dumbfounded at the long list. He closed his eyes and touched a spot on the list. He opened his eyes,  
  
"Give me this. Ca' del Solo Pinot Grigio Monterey 2360." And he smiled back with no idea what he just ordered. Well, all wines are the same or so he thought. And so for an entire evening, Irene, Erin and Magnus ate and talked about what had come to pass for the last five years.  
  
********  
  
Finally, it was the last week they would all ever have in the Academy.  
  
"So how do you think you did in last week's test simulation?" Tina asked anxiously. Annika barely had time to answer when Tomas replied.  
  
"I believe I have done pretty well myself. I'm sure I'll be Captain in no time." Was the boastful reply. Just then, Lt. Commander McConnell entered. The class hushed in anticipation.  
  
"Good Morning class. I'm sure all of you are anticipating the results of last week's test. Needless to say, all of you have done very well. You performed what was required of your various posts. Beyond my expectations to say the least." McConnell said proudly. Annika looked at him, isn't there something else?  
  
"But even so, some of you performed below Starfleet standards. Now, let's learn some of these lessons today." McConnell entered a few commands and brought up a replay of the exercise. It was nothing she had expected.  
  
"Now I will show you some of the actions that are deemed totally un- Starfleet like." And he pressed a few commands. On it, one of classmates showed up. It was Cadet Varley.  
  
"Here we see Cadet Varley, tending to one of the injured." And he turned to Varley, "Cadet Varley, now tell me, what is your position here in the simulation?"  
  
"I'm an engineer sir." Annika saw him bit his lip.  
  
"And why is it you are tending to his injuries. Good thing he's just a hologram" He pointed out. He continued without giving Varley a chance to answer.  
  
"So you see class, if you are not trained as a medical officer, please do not try to treat any of the injured, your duty is to bring him to sickbay. The Chief Medical Officer will.." Annika stood up and cut him off.  
  
"What if the Chief Medical Officer was injured? Or dead?" The Commander had been prepared for this.  
  
"Stand down Cadet Hansen. I've been asked this question many times. I haven't been able to answer it until now. Starfleet has come up with a breakthrough in the medical field with Dr. Zimmerman's ingenius creation." McConnell explained.  
  
"So what has Dr. Zimmerman got to do with the CMO being injured or dead sir?" Annika asked heatedly.  
  
With a smile, McConnell announced,  
  
"Computer, activate Emergency Medical Hologram Alpha one."  
  
A balding..if it was even capable, hologram appeared in medical corp uniform. Everyone gasped. Annika thought, Dr. Zimmerman?  
  
"Please state the nature.." The hologram frowned and looked around. Annika was surprised. Is that a look of annoyance? She thought. "Now Commander, do we have a real medical emergency or.." And he hinted towards the cadets with his head. ".. am I simply going to be a subject of intense study."  
  
The Commander ignored him. "Cadet Hansen, in case the CMO is incapacitated, the EMH can be brought online to replace him. Temporarily until the ship returns to a nearby Starbase of course."  
  
The rest of the class was awed at this marvelous Starfleet creation. Wow they thought, a holographic doctor? But Annika was too smart for the Commander. "What if the EMH malfunctioned in the attack? Or he cannot be activated?"  
  
McConnell replied with another smile. "Then I'd guess you have to pray wouldn't you?" Annika frowned. She was expecting a better reply, especially from the Commander. And he continued explaining as if nothing had happened.  
  
"The EMH is adequate enough to.." The EMH immediately cut him off.  
  
"Adequate? I believe I'm more than that Commander!" The EMH protested indignantly and continued. "Why, I have been programmed with over five million medical procedures and the medical knowledge of three thousand cultures. I am *more* than adequate to perform the duties of the Chief Medical Officer. In fact, I am *more* than adequate.." the EMH droned.  
  
"Computer, deactivate EMH." For a moment, the EMH looked back at the Commander, mouth-wide and shocked. And then dematerialized.  
  
"Well, I believe he's explained himself. The EMH program is still in the Alpha stages of development, we're still tweaking his personality subroutines. But nevertheless it is ready to be deployed to the entire fleet. Now where were we? Ah yes." McConnell punched up another screen. This time it showed Cadet's Tomas image.  
  
"Now let's recap what happened." And McConnell played a holo-recording.  
  
**  
  
"Now see what has happened Cadet Hansen? Even if engineering managed to shutdown the Warp Core, the Verteron particles would be almost impossible to flush. It would require weeks of work in a dry dock." Captain Janeway said strictly, her arms folded.  
  
"Captain, we have to abandon ship." Cadet Tomas said. Captain Janeway looked at her First Officer, her arms still folded.  
  
"No Cadet Tomas, let's just sit here and wait. I've never experienced a warp core breach.. in person." Captain Janeway said and then turned to look at the view screen.  
  
**  
  
And the Commander paused the replay.  
  
"Now class, can anybody tell me Cadet Tomas's mistake?" McConnell asked. Nobody answered. Tomas was shocked. He thought his performance was admirable. But the Commander was about to show otherwise.  
  
Annika was trying to think of something to say and an idea popped in head, of course! And she answered. "Sir, I believe that as First Officer, Cadet Tomas should have disciplined me instead of the Captain." She hoped she was right. But the Commander's reply left her even more dumbfounded.  
  
"No Cadet Hansen. Good try though. Although you were partly to blame, the incident should not have happened if Cadet Tomas has been vigilant in his duties as the vessel's First Officer." Commander McConnell explained. He looked at everyone and their expressions told him that they didn't quite comprehend. Might as well he thought.  
  
"As First Officer, he or she must keep tabs on all essential systems and assist the Commanding Officer in all tactical situations. A FO is also required to update the Captain on the status and morale of the crew. It is the responsibility that one must uphold and adhere to. In this case, Cadet Hansen had been working on the sensors and deep space imaging system but the First Officer was totally unaware. It is a clear dereliction of duty which warrants a court martial. It is his duty.. one of many.. to make sure the ship is in proper operational order." McConnell finished. He glanced over at Tomas who was flushed with embarrassment. But he was not quite finished yet.  
  
"Now let's take a look at Cadet Tomas's second mistake. In fact, it is the gravest mistake the Academy has ever witnessed in history. Can anyone spot it?" McConnell replayed the scene again and paused. Many of the Cadets fell into hush whispers, discussing the possibilities.  
  
Then to his amazement, all hands shot up, well except Cadet Tomas of course.. Everyone knew what to look out for now. He randomly picked out one Cadet. She was a Trill.  
  
"Commander, Cadet Tomas was correct by informing the Captain that the ship had to be abandoned. But he failed to act when the Captain refused. As a responsibility of First Officer, he should have relieved the Captain of duty due to grounds that her command decistion would injure or kill the crew. But instead he did not and just stood there like a dumb ass." The Trill Cadet said smartly, sniggering at her clever use of the last two words.  
  
Everyone laughed. Tomas wanted to shoot himself with a phaser and he just groaned. There goes my chances for command he thought.  
  
"Well put Cadet. In any case, we are lucky it is just a simulation. Well class, that is all, very minor, or let's just say major in the case of Cadet Tomas, mistakes to point out to all of you. I hope all of you have learnt valuable lessons here. I wish all of you the best and hopefully, you all get posted where you want to. Class dismissed." Commander McConnell smiled and exited. The class jumped in excitement at the thought of graduation day coming in a few days.  
  
The three friends met outside.  
  
"Hahaha!!! I never thought you did so badly Tomas." Tina laughed.  
  
"Yeah Tomas, I almost felt sorry for you. But I haven't forgiven you yet. Seeing how you were so humiliated, it was the best medicine one could ask for." Annika laughed. Serves him right for being so boastful she thought.  
  
Tomas made a face showing hurt, "Hey, I'm hurting you know. Well, to hell with you all!" And he stomped away in anger. Annika and Tina were unmoved. They felt that he had deserved every bit of it. Annika was glad she never invited him to the party. He would have tried to make his moves again.  
  
"Tina, let's go see how Joan fared. I heard she saved somebody's life in her test." Annika said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, something about err... damn if I know, I'm no medical aide." She said and led Annika by her hands to the mess hall.  
  
******** 


	7. TBC

********  
  
To be continued ... Stay tuned.  
  
******** 


End file.
